


A Son's Silence

by RonRos47



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Day 18. QuietShort drabbleFor 30AOTCWORDS on Twitter
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 9





	A Son's Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18. Quiet
> 
> Short drabble
> 
> For 30AOTCWORDS on Twitter

“I wasn’t strong enough to save you mom,” said Anakin, “I wasn’t strong enough but I promise you, I won’t fail again.”

Anakin looked down at his mother’s grave. A grave that shouldn’t have been there. A grave that he could have prevented had he only listened to his dreams much sooner which had been at the start when he told Obi-wan that he was dreaming about her. It was his fault. His fault.

He stood there until the sun’s set. His step-family had all gone inside as did the droids and Padme. He was used to standing for hours so it didn’t bother him one bit. The silence mirrored his stillness. He tried to quiet his thoughts and for a time he did until his memories broke through the quiet and he remembered the incident all over again. He didn’t want them to. He didn’t want to think of the last moments he’d had with his mother. Instead he wanted to remember her as she was and so he tried. 

Feeling weak from the pain he fell to his knees. Quietly Padme came to him to check on him. She didn’t like seeing Anakin, her Anakin, in pain. All she wanted to do was help him. She had tried to sooth him earlier upon his return and for a while that helped but it still didn’t feel like enough. She wanted to do more but what could she do? 

Padme walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Anakin reached up and clutched it gently. Neither of them said a word, the quiet simply overtaking them until Anakin finally got to his feet.

He looked at Padme and she looked up at him. He leaned down and placed his arms around her, Padme allowing him to fall into her embrace.


End file.
